


Fourth of July

by halfsweet



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Fourth of July and Pete can't find Patrick anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of any title. Sorry. 
> 
> Also, Fourth of July is a Peterick song. Period.

Pete walks into the lounge of their bus, spotting Joe and Andy on the couch playing video games. He has spent his better part of the afternoon looking for Patrick, but the lead singer is nowhere to be seen.

He plops down next to Joe and watches the screen of the television. He's getting bored and he really, really needs someone to pay attention to him. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, calling Patrick. He sighs loudly when he is sent to voicemail.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Joe asks, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"I can't find Patrick anywhere," Pete pouts, "have you guys seen him?"

Joe shrugs and makes a choked noise at the back of his throat. "Damn it, Hurley!"

Pete rolls his eyes at his friends and stands up, determined to continue searching for Patrick. They don't have a show that night, and he wants to take Patrick out and watch fireworks together. Before he can step out of the bus, he hears Andy's voice calling him.

"If you were Patrick, where would you be?"

Pete seems to contemplate on the question and quickly thanks Andy before getting out of the bus. If he were Patrick, he'd probably be at some local record store. With a newfound determination, he makes his way to any record store he can find.

-

After five record stores, he finally finds Patrick in an old record store just a little away from the town. This record store is unlike the others Pete has visited, because it is small and quiet and probably Patrick's type.

He walks towards Patrick and notices the younger man's solemn expression. He places his hand on Patrick's shoulder, worried at his well-being. "Hey, I've been searching for you. You okay?"

Patrick doesn't answer him, just nods wordlessly. This makes Pete worry about him even more, since Patrick always bottles up his emotions and then he'd go quiet for a few days before returning to his normal cheery self.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Pete prods. Patrick nods again and moves to another section in the store. Pete decides to drop the subject- Patrick will tell him if he's ready, and follows him. "So, since today's the Fourth of July, and we have no shows tonight, wanna go out? We can watch fireworks together. I know this great spot to watch fireworks! What do you think?"

"I think I'm gonna sleep early tonight. You can go with Joe and Andy," Patrick replies, not looking at Pete.

Pete furrows his eyebrow in concern. Okay, he's definitely worried about Patrick now. "Patrick, hey," Pete turns him around so they face each other, "something happened. Spill."

"Nothing happened, Pete," Patrick sighs and shrugs his shoulder. "I'm just not feeling it today."

"Patrick-"

"Listen, Pete, I just need some time alone, okay? I'll see you tomorrow or whenever."

Pete stares at Patrick's retreating back in bewilderment. Something is up and Pete is determined to find out what it is.

-

Pete makes his way back to the bus and notices that Joe has already dozed off on the couch, and Andy is reading a magazine by the kitchen. Andy seems to notice his presence and nods at Pete in greeting.

"Found Patrick yet?" Andy asks, tossing a bottle of water at Pete.

Pete catches the bottle and takes a gulp before nodding. "I think something's bothering him. He won't even look at me," he mumbles the last part sadly.

"Maybe something _is_ ," Andy comments and continues reading his magazine. Pete's head snaps up to look at Andy. "You know something."

Andy shrugs, not saying a single word. "What is it?" Pete questions, eager to find the cause of Patrick's weird behaviour.

"The internet is a wonder," Andy states simply and heads back to the lounge, sitting on Joe's legs and earning him a kick on the side.

Heeding Andy's cryptic words, he goes to his bunk and opens his laptop. The internet is indeed a wonder, and Tumblr has all the answers.

-

Pete slowly closes the lid of his laptop and stares blankly at the bunk wall. If that was what made Patrick feeling low, then Pete really needs to find Patrick fast. He steps out of his bunk and sees Patrick walking into the bunk area, not noticing Pete. Patrick slips into his bunk and closes the curtain, and Pete peeks at the lounge to find that they are the only people left in the bus.

Pete quietly enters Patrick's bunk, smiling sheepishly when Patrick shoots him a startled look. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd already left with Joe and Andy."

"I'm worried about you," Pete starts, "and I really want us to see fireworks together. It's the _Fourth of July_ , Patrick."

Pete notices Patrick's whole body tenses when he says Fourth of July, which supports his theory even more.

"We can see fireworks on any other holidays," Patrick mumbles and rolls on his side, facing the wall and away from Pete.

"Since it's the Fourth of July, maybe we should play our song, you know, to celebrate," Pete opens his music player and plays _Fourth of July_ , and takes note on Patrick's every little body movement.

"I really like this song. Don't you?" Pete asks innocently.

Patrick curls in on himself, covering himself with his blanket. "Turn it off, Pete," Patrick demands, voice muffled by the blanket. Pete pays no attention and turns up the volume instead.

"God, Pete! Stop that song!" Patrick shouts and throws his blanket, stomping out of his bunk. Pete trails behind him and pauses the song.

"You think the song is about Mikey, don't you?"

Patrick keeps silent and Pete grabs him by the arm, turning him around. Patrick shoves Pete away and glares at him. "What the fuck is your problem, Pete?!" He fumes.

Pete knows better than to fight with Patrick when Patrick's angry, so he talks to the younger man in a soft voice. "Patrick, the song is not about Mikey. What happened at Warped was just a fling, nothing more. I have you now. I love you."

Patrick seems to calm down at Pete's words and he slumps his shoulders, sighing. "I- I know, but it seemed so convincing… and the fans…"

"Hey, look at me," Pete tilts Patrick's chin and smiles at him, "I wrote that about the hiatus, not Warped. The song is about you."

He pulls Patrick into a hug and rubs his hand up and down Patrick's back, soothing him. "I love you, 'Trick."

"It hurts," Patrick mumbles against Pete's shirt, "it hurts when I had to sing that song, and thinking it's about Mikey."

Pete drops a kiss on Patrick's shoulder and continues to comfort him. He can imagine the pain Patrick went through when they recorded the song. "It's not. I'm sorry for not telling you, I just assumed you knew."

In the midst of their moment, a loud booming sound from the outside captures their attention. They exit the bus and see the brightly-coloured explosions on the dark sky.

"My dream came true. We're watching fireworks together," Pete grins at Patrick, linking their fingers together.

Patrick smiles back before looking at the ground. "I'm sorry, Pete. For ruining your plan," he sighs.

"Don't worry about it," Pete smiles and drags Patrick to the back of the bus. "We still have the best spot. Climb up."

Patrick begins to climb the ladder to the top of the bus, Pete following behind. When they have settled themselves, Patrick leans his head on Pete's shoulder, both looking up at the fireworks. Pete ducks his head and captures Patrick's lips in a kiss.

"You're my Versailles at night."

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Petekey posts on Peterick tags. PETEKEY POSTS ON **PETERICK** TAGS. WHY
> 
> That aside, I'm not an American, but Happy Fourth of July to you guys!
> 
> Leave some comments!


End file.
